1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor grills, and more particularly, to an outdoor grill of the portable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many outdoor grills of many types have been previously provided. In general, none have been provided which are readily useable with or without a fire pan. For example, in cooking arrangement as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 750,742 there is no provision for a fire pan for containing heat source if such should be desired. On the other hand, an arrangement as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,217 has no provision for use without the fire pan.